NADA COMO EL AMOR
by embajadora
Summary: Historia romantika de Vegeta y Bulma y como empezaron su relacion. Dejen sus comentarios ke me haran muy feliz jejeje


**CAPITULO 1. **

**Atracciones inesperadas**.

Aquel día todo parecía tranquilo en Capsule Corp. Bulma se encontraba en el jardín tomando un refresco, ya que, el calor era insoportable. Sus padres se habían marchado de vacaciones y ella se quedó sola en la casa, bueno, no tan sola...A pocos metros de allí, un hombre de mediana estatura, con una perfecta musculatura y el pelo negro azabache y revuelto, daba saltos y luchaba con un contrincante imaginario al que repartía puñetazos y patadas a una velocidad increíble y casi imperceptible para Bulma, que no podía dejar de observarle. Sus ojos se centraban en cada uno de los movimientos de los músculos de todo el perfecto cuerpo del hombre, en la expresión de su rostro, y en su mirada... Esa mirada fría que Bulma intentaba descifrar cada vez que tenía la ocasión y le resultaba imposible hacerlo.

Vegeta sólo vestía unos pantalones cortos de lycra negros perfectamente ajustados a su cuerpo, estaba descalzo y las gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo realizado resbalaban lentamente por su piel de tez ligeramente morena.

De pronto, se sorprendió a si misma en esa situación, observando a aquél hombre de esa manera, casi con deseo, contemplando aquél espectáculo lleno de virilidad...

-No puedo creerlo...¿qué diablos estoy haciendo?.- Se decía Bulma. - Es cierto que es realmente atractivo, pero debe ser la única cualidad que tenga, porque no creo haber conocido en mi vida a nadie tan egocéntrico, egoísta, cruel y despiadado como el.-

Pensando en esto último, se le escapó un gesto de desprecio hacia el hombre antes admirado sin que él se diera cuenta, y se dispuso a subir a su habitación para cambiarse y ponerse el bikini. Se daría un baño en la piscina para calmar el repentino calor que sentía y cuya causa, "obviamente", eran las altas temperaturas que sufría la ciudad en estos últimos días...

Mientras se cambiaba, pensaba en los acontecimientos de días anteriores, la llegada de ese joven extraño del futuro avisándoles de una nueva amenaza, el regreso de su amigo Goku, y la autoinvitación de Vegeta anunciándole que su casa sería el lugar elegido para su entrenamiento. En un principio, no le molestó el hecho de que se quedara. Pensó, al igual que Goku, que su ayuda sería inestimable para enfrentar a los nuevos enemigos, pero ahora...Estaba harta de cómo la trataba ese maldito saiyajin, como si todos lo que allí habitaban fueran sus esclavos, ¿pero que se había creído?. Ni siquiera era capaz de llamarla por su bonito nombre, siempre se dirigía a ella con su ronca voz como ¡MUJER! y eso la hacía alterarse hasta el punto de incluso enfrentarse a él increpándole y soltándole innumerables insultos, a lo cual él le respondía de la misma forma y no paraban hasta que uno de los dos salía derrotado verbalmente por el ingenio del otro en lo que a calificativos despectivos y frases irónicas se refería. Eso sin contar con el insaciable apetito de su "invitado" y de todo el tiempo que su padre y parte de los técnicos de Capsule Corp. invertían en desarrollar nuevos robots de entrenamiento cada vez más resistentes, y en reparaciones bastante costosas de la cámara de gravedad en la que él entrenaba y de la cual, solo salía para comer y dormir. Precisamente, el príncipe se encontraba entrenando en el jardín en estos momentos, debido a uno de sus entrenamientos suicidas (como ella los llamaba) y que ocasionó que la cámara sufriera daños que llevarían algunos días reparar.

- ¡Maldita sea...estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo sin entrenar en la cámara de gravedad!. Esos malditos humanos y su tecnología tan atrasada...¿cuánto tiempo más van a tardar en repararla?... En cuanto vea a esa mujer vulgar, le exigiré que se ponga de inmediato a arreglarla.- Exclamó Vegeta.

De pronto, recordó que hacía sólo unos instantes había sentido el insignificante ki de la mujer cerca de donde él estaba y que no le había prestado mucha atención, asi que, supuso que habría ido a la cocina o a algún otro lugar cercano de la casa y que no tardaría en volver. Continuó con su entrenamiento y dirigió de nuevo sus pensamientos a dicha tarea.

Bulma llegó al jardín dispuesta a darse ese tan ansiado chapuzón en la piscina.. Se había recogido su hermoso cabello azulado en una coleta, dejando algunos mechones sobresalir por ambos lados de su frente, y se había puesto un top de tirantes cortito y un pareo atado a uno de los lados de sus caderas. El pareo era de color rojo e iba a juego con el bikini. Se los había comprado el día anterior en una de las tiendas más caras de la ciudad y hoy se disponía a estrenarlos.

Se acomodó en una de las tumbonas que se encontraban alrededor de la piscina, se despojó del top y del pareo y se zambulló tirándose de cabeza al agua sin pensárselo dos veces...

La piscina se encontraba al otro lado de donde estaba Vegeta entrenando, por lo que ella se notaba mucho más cómoda y relajada, sintiéndose casi en la intimidad . Suponía que Vegeta estaba demasiado concentrado en su entrenamiento y hacía poco que había comido, por lo que seguramente el saiyajin no la molestaría durante un tiempo.

- ¡No...esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Así mi técnica no avanza nada!. Necesito aumentar la gravedad para mejorar mi rapidez y mi fuerza.- Gruñó Vegeta.- ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido esa condenada mujer?-. El príncipe paró de inmediato sus ejercicios y se dirigió hacia dentro de la casa dispuesto a decirle cuatro cosas a esa insolente mujer.

- ¡MUJER!. ¿Dónde estás? – Gritó. - Hum...parece que no se encuentra por aquí - Pensaba Vegeta mientras se dirigía a la ventana de la cocina y que daba a la parte de atrás de la casa, justo donde se encontraba la piscina...

Estaba Bulma tan relajada dentro de la piscina que no se percató de que Vegeta había cesado sus entrenamientos y trataba de encontrarla. Decidió que ya era hora de salir del agua, y se dirigía a la tumbona donde había dejado su toalla para seguir disfrutando de su descanso tomando un poco el sol.

Justo cuando estaba saliendo de la piscina, Vegeta llegó a la ventana y su expresión de rabia contenida y de ira, se tornó de repente en una de medio asombro y expectación por lo que sus ojos observaban. Se quedó quieto, en silencio, contemplando a aquella mujer que tanto le sacaba de sus casillas y que ahora se mostraba de una manera diferente a las otras. No podía dejar de mirarla. Mientras salía del agua, Bulma se soltó la coleta y dejó su pelo libre. Las gotas que resbalaban de él, descendían por su espalda lentamente..y se detenían en la parte de abajo del bikini fundiéndose allí. Dicha prenda era diminuta, tanto en su parte superior como en su parte inferior. Vegeta no dejaba de admirar ese cuerpo tan perfecto tan sólo cubierto por esos dos pequeños trozos de tela. Se fijó en sus senos, percatándose inmediatamente que sus pezones se encontraban duros, en sus largas y moldeadas piernas, en su precioso trasero, en su blanca y seguramente suave piel...Realmente esa mujer era hermosa...quizá una de las hembras más bonitas que él haya podido conocer en su vida y en sus viajes por el universo... Sí...El había estado con muchas hembras, de distintas razas y planetas. La mayoría eran prostitutas de mundos conquistados por Freezer, a las que visitaba en mitad de alguna misión para saciar su apetito sexual y calmar sus hormonas. Para él, el sexo era una necesidad más como el comer o el dormir y lo que sus ojos ahora le mostraban le hacía recordar a cierta parte de su cuerpo y también de su mente, que llevaba varios meses sin calmar esa "necesidad". Se quedó así durante un rato, el tiempo que tardó Bulma en llegar a su tumbona y estirar su cuerpo en ella para dejar que los rayos de sol terminaran de secar su piel.

- ¡Maldita sea!. Esa mujer es más vulgar de lo que me había imaginado. ¿Como puede andar por ahí medio desnuda?. ¿Y qué demonios hago yo mirandola así?. Sólo es una terrícola estúpida, débil e insignificante. No merece siquiera que yo sienta deseos de poseerla. - Dijo el príncipe visiblemente enfurecido, y dándose la vuelta, se dirigió a su cuarto con la intención de darse una refrescante ducha.

El príncipe se encontraba de pie, dejando que el agua lo golpeara primero en su cara y luego resbalara por todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos despacio y comenzó a relajarse. El agua estaba fría y la sensación que le proporcionaba era de alivio, frescura y calma. Notó, como la tensión de sus músculos debido al entrenamiento, iba desapareciendo, así como las otras sensaciones que había experimentado hacía tan sólo unos minutos mirando por la ventana de la cocina. En ese estado de relajación, su mente empezó a trabajar...- Debo concentrarme en mi preparación. Nada debe distraerme, ni siquiera esa molesta mujer con sus artimañas femeninas. Mis objetivos únicos son superar al inútil de Kakarot, al estúpido del futuro y derrotar a esos androides. No comprendo por qué no consigo alcanzar el nivel de supersaiyajin...¿qué diablos hago mal?. Si no tenía bastante con Kakarot, encima aparece ese niñato del futuro que también ha logrado esa transformación. ¡Maldita sea!...¿Por qué yo...el príncipe de los saiyajins, el único de sangre real y pura, no consigo alcanzarlo?. Kakarot es un guerrero de clase baja y aún así lo logró... Estúpido Kakarot...algún día me pagarás todo lo que me has hecho...¡Te derrotaré y acabaré contigo y con este maldito planeta y todos sus habitantes!.Recuperaré el puesto que me corresponde como el guerrero más fuerte de todo el universo, y después, conquistaré otros planetas y crearé mi propio imperio. Recuperaré todo lo que por derecho es mío y se me ha negado hasta ahora...Si...Eso haré.- Abrió los ojos y en sus labios se marcó una sonrisa a modo de victoria.

**Este es mi primer capitulo y espero ke os halla gustado. Dejen sus comentarios pleaseeeee jejeje**


End file.
